1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing heat dissipating unit with integrated functions of holding and heat dissipating, and an electronic device having the fixing heat dissipating unit.
2. Related Art
As the electronic devices are operating, the elements inside, such as the chips, usually generate heat energy. The accumulating heat energy may, however, easily overheat the electronic device and hence lead to the malfunction of the electronic device. Thus, the electronic device usually has a heat dissipating element, such as a fan, a metal heat dissipation sheet, a ceramic heat dissipation sheet, or a heat pipe, for heat dissipation. Nevertheless, the fan or the heat pipe takes a lot of space in the electronic device; and as for the fan, the heat flow is also another factor to be considered while designing. Hence other than the material cost, the design cost will as well be increased.
Additionally, the shaking occurred while moving the electronic device may damage the elements in the electronic device. Therefore, the fixing glue or a fixing element is normally used to hold the elements for increasing the reliability of the electronic device. For the elements needed to be held, the metal fixing elements usually provide better steadiness for the elements.
The above heat dissipating element and fixing element are usually separate elements, so the design cost or the testing time cannot be effectively controlled. Thus an important subject is to provide a fixing heat dissipating unit having integral design and an electronic device having this fixing heat dissipating unit.